Tainted Candy
by t-peezy
Summary: Mrs. Knight is home alone when the boys and Katie are gone for Halloween. She's got movies to keep her company and...Buddha Bob? Total SMUT/CRACK fic. I own nothing.


A/N: I always wondered about this pairing since Big Time Wedding. Personally, I like Daran Norris (Buddha Bob) and underneath all that fur, he's actually not that bad-looking.

Mrs. Knight had just finished passing out Halloween candy to some kids and still had more candy to give.. She would normally take Katie out trick-or-treating, but Katie proclaimed she was way too old for such kids things. Instead, Katie was hanging out with Tyler and Mrs. Duncan at a haunted house and an overnight sleepover. The boys were at a party that Mr. Griffin allowed them to throw at his Malibu beach house. Of course he practically gave them a twenty-page contract of rules which she knew they were not going to abide by. It was the peace and quiet she was dying to have for the longest time. She decided to sit on the couch, watch her favorite old scary movies and wait for more trick-or-treaters. She looked down at her attire and gave herself an appreciative smile for her costume. Though there was no real reason to dress-up since she was the only one there, she always got in the Halloween spirit.

She had finished with 'Carrie' and was starting another movie when she heard a knock at the door. There were some more kids trick-or-treating to which she happily passed out candy. When they left, Mrs. Knight returned to the couch and started the movie over. She let the wave of nostalgia wash over her as the opening credits rolled for 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. She would never let the boys watch the movie because it was an very adult movie, although she was younger than they were when she first saw the movie. She remember being a rebellious teenager getting with a bunch of her friends, watching the movie while being stoned and drinking beer they all stole from their parents' stash. Now, being a mother of two, plus a surrogate to three other young men, that was all behind her. She just watches the movie as her own leisure. Suddenly, Mrs. Knight jumped as the room went black and the television shut off. She realized there was a minor power outage. Hopefully, someone would fix the problem, though she did find humor in the cliché darkness of Halloween. She searched the apartment for candles, lit them and heard a knock on her door.

"AAHHH!" she screamed with terror as the silhouetted figure was holding up a heavy blunt object.

"Uh...Mrs. Knight?" she stopped when she heard the familiar, gravely voice.

"Buddha Bob? You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"There was a power outage...I have to fix your fuse box." the hairy man held up a flashlight.

"Oh yeah, that. Come in."

She moved away from the door to let him in, but still laid a cautious eye on him. She still believes he is an ax-murderer when she first saw him at the Palm Woods. Buddha Bob absentmindedly heads towards her fuse box and switched his flashlight on. He knew Mrs. Knight was still frightful of him despite the fact she got to know him when they were falsely married to each other. He just continued to be his usual self messing with switches and figuring out which would trigger the electricity. Mrs. Knight stood there patiently but was getting very nervous, so she grabbed a candy bar from the bowl and began eating. Once Buddha Bob found the right switch, Mrs. Knight jumped again once the light flicked on.

"Oh, thank you, Buddha Bob."

"No problem." Buddha Bob's eyes scanned Mrs. Knight. He noticed her simple black dress stopping half-way past her knees, black pumps, and a black pointy hat. "Nice costume, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a witch..." clearly it was obvious that she was dressed as a witch. The pointy hat pretty much gave it away.

"Uh...okay..." Buddha Bob said in his usual carefree tone. He noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Is that...'Rocky Horror Picture Show'?"

"It is...I pretty much watch it every year. I was about to watch before the power went off." she noticed he had a glint in his eye that told her he loved the movie as well. She debated asking him what she was about to ask him, but she never really found anyone else who was old enough or open-minded enough to watch such a campy movie. "Buddha Bob, would you like join me?"

"Uh...okay..."

Mrs. Knight turned on the television and restarted the DVD. It was getting late for the young kids to be out and saw she still had some candy. She walked swiftly to the door and grabbed the bowl of candy and returned to the couch. Mrs. Knight sat the bowl in the middle of them and Buddha Bob grabbed a piece of candy. It made her happy that, for once, she wasn't the only person to watch the movie. They both became engrossed in the movie, that they didn't realize how much candy they had consumed. It became awkward at the sexual scenes. They pretended to be married, but never have the thought of being intimate crossed either of their minds. Mrs. Knight noticed one disturbing occurrence. She began to become attracted to Buddha Bob. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that drew her to him. Sure, he was hairy like a caveman, and he was beyond weird. But, Mrs. Knight kept staring at his hands wondering what they would to do her body.

She saw him tolling away at the fuse box. Her mind was boggling with what kind of switch he turned in her to make her want him, dare she thought it, sexually. Her heart palpitating with lust as she stared into his brown/hazel eyes focusing on the television screen. She knew she was losing her mind as she envisioned Buddha Bob using his massive beard to tease her body. Her breaking point was near the ending when 'Don't Dream It, Be It' started. All those arms being tangled in one sensuous mass made Jennifer Knight leap from the couch and straddle Buddha Bob. Before the man could react, Mrs. Knight kissed him with such force and passion.

"Uh...Mrs. Knight?"

"It's Jennifer." she continued her assault on his mouth.

Buddha Bob was at a loss for words...not that he knew that many. His senses were in overload as he felt Mrs. moving her kisses to his ear. Mrs. Knight felt herself losing control as she ground on Buddha Bob causing his manhood to come alive. All he could do was moan and grunt. Mrs. Knight was working on undoing his jeans. Buddha Bob calloused hands ran up Mrs. Knight's legs reaching her frail lace underwear. In one strong tug, her underwear was snatched from under her. Buddha Bob didn't know what made Jennifer like this, but he dared not to disrupt her.

Mrs. Knight began to ran her fingers in his unkempt hair tugging so his neck was exposed only to lick the small sliver of skin not covered by hair. Once Buddha Bob's cock was free from his jeans, Mrs. Knight slid onto him. They both groaned in pleasure as they heard the last few seconds of the film. For reasons unknown to her, Mrs. Knight felt like she was in some other place. Maybe she had gotten her hands on some poisoned candy. All that she knew was that she loved having Buddha Bob inside of her as she bounced on his cock hearing his deep groaning.

Suddenly, Mrs. Knight felt her body being slammed on the couch letting the candy bowl to fall and the candy to scatter across the floor. Buddha Bob pushed into her again which earned him a loud moan from Mrs. Knight. She tingled as Buddha Bob planted kisses in between her cleavage. The sensation of him pounding into her with the slight tickle of his beard on her chest to scream his name out. Buddha Bob finished right behind Mrs. Knight growling as he reached his orgasm. The hum of the DVD replaying the menu was the only sound in the room as both could not find the words or any explanation of what happened.


End file.
